The Galaxy in Her Eyes
by Blue-eyes Dragon24
Summary: A short diamondshipping oneshot.


**I decided I would write a short fanfic story while I finish a new chapter for my other fanfics.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters they believe no to their creator Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **This is a diamondshipping oneshot from Kite's point of view.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)!**

 **The Galaxy in Her Eyes**

I was the type of guy I fall in love. I was the guy girls fell in love with. But when it came to Rio Kastle my "I don't fall in love rule" didn't apply. She was different than all the other girls. She was kind and gentle but if you got her angry she would get an adorable fiery temper,

I sat down and reclined spreading out my arms while doing so on a bench in the park and watched the wind sway the trees subtly on the warm spring day. I checked the time on my watch. It was 8:20. She would be here soon. Rio and I had been secretly meeting since we had conversed for awhile at a party on Christmas Eve.

I had gone because Yuma and Heart had dragged me there and Rio had told me later she came because She and Yuma had persuaded Shark to come and have some fun. The conversation had been forced to start when Yuma and Tori had introduced the us and then left us alone in a lowly populated area. I had created small talk not wanting to anger Yuma and Tori who I could hear snickering behind me. Soon Rio and I were talking and dancing the night away.

Rio looked beautiful in her elegant, pale blue dress that stopped just below her knees and her white ballet flats. Her brother, Shark, kept shooting nasty looks at me that were full of disgust. I didn't want the night to end. But, sadly it had to. I could have spent forever with her without complaint. I had a great time at the party because of her and it got even better when she slipped me a piece of paper.

Her smile and sparkling eyes were unforgettable. She somehow broke my ice cold personality and we connected. I felt something I had never felt before. Something she gave me that night. I remembered the piece of folded paper and opened it. (768) 576-1120 Call me

sometime, Rio.

I had called her. I asked her if we could get dinner sometime later that week and she agreed. We had grown close over the few months we had been dating. Shark didn't like Rio dating because none of the guys were "good enough" for her. But in reality Shark didn't like Rio being out of the house unless he was with her or she was at school. Shark didn't always like to admit it but, he really did love his sister.

"Sorry," I heard a familiar voice call out as a figure ran down the sidewalk that winded through the park.

Rio appeared in my view as I turned my head towards her voice. Her hair that contained multiple shades of blue flowed behind her as she ran towards the bench I was sitting at. She stopped before she passed me bowing with her hands folded. Her hair covered her face as she bowed in front of me as I sat up.

"S-sorry Kite please forget me. I had to sneak out before Shark caught me. I don't know what his problem is but, the few times I tried to change his mind about me dating and he still said no even when I asked if I could with people he considered to be "okay"," Rio explained panting a little from her sprint from her house to the park as she stood up and looked at me.

"I'll forgive you if you watch the sunset with me," I replied moving over to make room for Rio to sit.

"Deal," She chirped happily and sat down next to me leaning her body into mine.

The sun started to set and it painted the sky in beautiful shades of orange, pink, yellow, and red. The sight was beautiful to see but it pales in comparison to the girl sitting next to me. She moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine as I put my arm around her and pulled her even closer. She blushed a little bit and I smiled at her.

"I love you,"Rio whispered as her eyes shone as bright as the stars that were starting to appear in the night sky.

"I love you too Rio," I whispered in her ear and watched as I drew back looking at the small tears sneakily starting to appear in her shining eyes.

It was then I saw something I had never seen before. I had never noticed it but it was beautiful. I could see a future together with Rio in her was something even deeper in her eyes that astounded me. It was more important our future together because I could see the galaxy, our galaxy in her eyes.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
